NFLRZ: An Unexpected Guest abourd
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OC; Takes place in Noble Six RZ Universe) Joseph is sent out to see what Jessica had been doing at Tampa Bay each week, only to Join her and Peg-Leg.


Hi guys! Rushstar32 here! This is for my mentor and Bromigo, Noble Sixs! Creator of NFL Rush zone 'Rise of Endgame', 'Power Struggle' and 'The Endgame'. Check him out when you finish reading :). ENJOY!

* * *

An Unexpected Guest aboard

_Takes place after Noble Six's 'Power Struggle' but before 'The Endgame'_

Jessica: *_Runs over to the Bucs portal with a Picnic basket; Smiling_* Hi guys! Bye guys!

_Jessica hopped in, leaving RZ and all the original Guardians present there confused._

Troy: And this has been happening for how long again RZ?

RZ: Since Joseph had return. She always comes around at this exact time and returns in the evening.

Joseph: Do you think something is wrong?

Ish: No, she seemed happy.

Marty: I might have an idea?

_Everyone looked at Marty_

Ricky: What is it?

Marty: Why not one of us go to Tampa and see what she's up too?

Ash: Isn't that, stacking?

Marty: Look, something there is making her go each week, it could be something important.

Tua: *_Turns to RZ_* RZ?

_RZ looked at the Bucs portal, then sighs._

RZ: This is something we need to know.

Joseph: I'll go.

_Joseph ran to the portal and jumped in.  
_

* * *

_Tampa Bay, Clearwater Beach..._

Peg-Leg: Ready lass?

Jessica: *_Nods_* Yes.

_Jessica and Peg-Leg were on a beach blanket away from the crowd. Jessica closed her eyes, then quickly opened then, her eyes flashing a gold, purple and blue colors. Peg-Leg was silent for a minute until-_

Peg-Leg: *_Bursts out laughing_* Really?! You know about that?!

Jessica: *_Chuckles_* Well, I'm full of surprises.

Peg-Leg: *_Laughs_* Ooooohhhho, Alto, Arrow-Head and Thor will KILL you for knowing about that fiasco!

_The two laughed. They continued till they both calmed down._

Jessica: Well, now that we practiced a bit on that move, lets dig in shall we *_Brings out basket_*

Peg-leg: Yes please.

_Jessica reached into the basket, but stops and looks behind her _Peg-Leg _looking as well._

Jessica: You know you can join us too Joseph.

_Joseph poked his head from behind a group of Rocks._

Joseph: How did you-

Jessica: Heard the portal open while we were laughing. Not very nice to try and watch us form afar.

_Joseph came out the whole way, blushing in embarrassment. Jessica patted the open area of the beach blanket._

Jessica: No point hiding now. Why don't you join us?

Peg-Leg: Yeah.

_Joseph walked over and sat down._

Peg-Leg: I take it the others were wondering what she was doing?

Joseph: Yeah...So this is what you been doing every week.

Jessica: Yep, me and Peg-Leg doing a little training and then having a picnic.

Joseph: That's pretty cool...*_Looks away_* Listen, Jess, I'm sorry for attacking you last month, I had no control and-

Jessica: I forgive you.

Joseph: *_Double take_* What?

Jessica: I already forgive you. I knew you were somewhere out there, just...well, in the position you were in...

Joseph: Yeah.

Peg-Leg: We're just glad you back to normal Joseph. To tell you the truth *_Blushes a bit_* I was going ta go after you till Jess stopped me.

Joseph: Huh?

Jessica: Well, after you attack...

* * *

Between chapter 15 and 16 of 'Power Struggle'

* * *

Peg-Leg: *_in fear; jumps out of portal_* JESSICA!

_Jessica was struggling to get up, Peg-Leg rushed over to her._

Peg-Leg: *_worry_* J-Jess? L-Lass, what happened?

Jessica: *_Panting_* A-Attacked...M-Mystery G-Guardian.

_Peg-Leg eyes widen, then it turned to full rage. He was about to unsheathe his sword till Jessica weakling garbed his hand._

Peg-Leg: J-Jess, what are you-

Jessica: *_Panting_* D-Don't.

Peg-leg: Why? He hurt the others. HE HURT YOU!

Jessica: *_Panting_* Cause I-I think-T-That's Joseph.

_Peg-Leg froze in place. It was about a minute till he realized Jessica was about to fall over and he caught her._

Peg-Leg: Figure it out later, right now you need help.

_Peg-Leg helped Jessica through the portal to the HOK._

* * *

Present

* * *

_Joseph stared._

Joseph: So, that was you who figure it was me.

Peg-Leg: Yes, she saw your number and put two n' two together.

Jessica: I wish I was there to help the others try and get you back the first time. I heard when they got back it didn't go so well.

Joseph: I don't think there was anything else you could do.

Jessica: *_Smiles_* I guess. Well, lets stop talking about what and if's and get eating.

_Peg-Leg and Joseph smiled as Jessica reached in and pulled out a Cupcake._

Jessica: *_To Joseph_* Cupcake?

* * *

_HOK, Hours later_

Jessica: *_Joy_* We're back!

_Jessica, Joseph and Peg-Leg walked out of the Bucs portal. Both Veteran and Rookie Guardians were present along with RZ._

Peg-Leg: Ya know, if you really wanted to know what Jess was doing you could of asked and not try and stack us.

_The six original Guardians laughed and blushed in embarrassment._

RZ: I take it everything was fine Joseph?

Joseph: Turns out she and Peg-Leg were having a picnic and training session.

Jessica: Joseph joined us and we had a lovely chat.

Katie: *_Sighs in relief_* Oh thank goodness. I was worried for a second.

_Jessica nudge Joseph playfully giving him a look, which caused him to blush and Peg-Leg to laugh._

Peg-Leg: Okay Jess, Let's get you home.

_The two were about to walk out when Peg-Leg stopped._

Peg-Leg: First things first, pardon me Lass. *_Turns to the others; becomes serious_* Little bit of a tip scine all of you are here. If I hear that you harmed a hair on Jessica, or made her cry, I will _**NOT **_hesitate to take you down. I told the other Rusherz this, I'm telling you Guardians this. **DO. NOT. HURT. JESSICA. RIVERSTONE**. Is that clear?

_The other guardians nodded is surprise, but also fear. The original Guardians (Minus Joseph) have nevered seen Peg-Leg this intimidating before. Jessica chuckled a bit._

Jessica: Peg-Leg putting on the big brother face.

Peg-Leg: *_Normal; Smiling_* Hey, someone has to keep an eye on you.

_Jessica chuckles as she and Peg-Leg left the HOK. Everyone stood in shock._

Troy: Did- Did we just get threaten by Peg-Leg?

Ish: I think we were.

Sonar: *_Passing by with Fang and Blow-Torch_* I take it you got the speech to huh?

_They nod._

Fang: He's been like that since that girl joined us. He's really protective of her.

Ash: Is there a reason why?

RZ: Truth, I have been looking at her background and most of the information of her previous home and reason she moved to Canton is removed.

Jack: Seriously? Just gone like that?

Blow-Torch: Belive us, we been looking and still are. Though...That name rings a bell somewhere.

_The others turn to the Steeler Rusher._

Blow-Torch: But, the only thing I remember is...guilt, sorrow.

Dean: Keep us updated okay.

_The others nodded and went to do their things. Joseph walking over to Katie._

Joseph: So...I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me.

Katie: *_Smiles_* I love to.

_Unbeknownst Jessica and Peg-Leg watched from behind a wall smiling, fist bumping each other before walking out of the HOK, Hall of Fame and into the night._

Jessica: They make a cute couple.

Peg-Leg: Yes they do indeed.

Jessica: You know really scared them there.

Peg-Leg: Hey, they have to know. No way am I letting you get hurt again. Sometimes a bit of a surprise is necessary.

Jessica: *_Sly smile_* Like the ever famous 'Wardrobe Malfunction'?

_Peg-Leg stopped and his face turned red a bit, before laughing once again._

Peg-Leg: *_Laughin_g* Now all 31 Rusherz will KILL you for knowing THAT!

_Jessica joined in laughing as they walked back to her house._

**The**

**End**


End file.
